


Drabble Scrabble

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rebornfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Drabble Scrabble Prompts from Atlantale





	1. RebornFell!Undyne & RebornFell!Papyrus tentative friendship - Drabble Scrabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels and Demons don't really get along all that well, but sometimes they're willing to put aside their differences for a common goal, even if it's a short, sweaty angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Colbypuppythebaker, who was one of the winners of the Drabble Scrabble a group of friends and I did for Atlantale <3 Colby wanted a [ drabble ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/171297316345/drabble-scrabble-fic-winner-1) around the characters from their comic [Rebornfell ](https://colbypuppythebaker.tumblr.com/post/157875174994/welcome-to-rebornfell-an-underfell-universe), which is a Underfell universe version of Skellyhell's Reborntale!
> 
> Characters: Rebornfell!Undyne & Rebornfell!Papyrus  
> Prompt: Angel!Undyne and Demon!Papyrus building up a tentative friendship  
> Inspiration: Based on current events in the comic (which is currently around page 21)  
> Tags: Cursing, Demon!Papyrus, Angel!Undyne, Angel!Sans

Papyrus moaned, pulling himself up from the ground. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from his sockets as he tried to dispel the double--no, triple vision he was experiencing from his fall. Using the ground, he slowly pushed himself into a kneeling position, hissing at the pain in his wings. What the hell happened...oh right, that fucking angel and her fucking holy spears. **  
**

Gritting his teeth, Papyrus unfolded his right wing to survey the damage, grateful that while she managed to tear a hole in the leathery flesh it didn’t seem to hit any major arteries or bones. It’ll heal, at least. Now then, next order of business, making sure that his angel was safe.

“Sans? Sans?! Where are you?” He called, getting to his feet and sweeping the area in front of him.

“Stars you’re so damn loud,” A voice muttered from above him. Papyrus looked up to see the very angel that had taken Sans earlier, quickly shifting into a fighting stance and summoning sharpened bones to fight. But before he could strike, she held her hands up in front of her in a placating way. “Whoa whoa, I’m not going to fight you.”

“Where’s Sans?” Papyrus demanded, thrusting his weapon towards the angel.

She shrugged, landing on the ground in front of him and brushing the dirt off her wings. “Disappeared somewhere, not sure where. Now put your weapon away before I put a new hole in your wing.”

Papyrus sneered but dismissed his weapons regardless. “Disappeared? More like you took him and hid him somewhere while I was distracted, I bet. That angel is mine, so tell me where he is and I won’t kill you.”

The angel raised an eyebrow. “Your angel? Listen, all I know is that the twerp could be anywhere in the underground right now, and I’m sure you know as much as I do that your little friends out there won’t be able to resist fresh meat.”

Papyrus swore, knowing that the angel was right. He stood up straight, folding his wings to his back. Straightening his shoulders, Papyrus quickly began to walk past the angel, much to her confusion.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?!”

He kept moving, ignoring her protests. Maybe if he pretended she didn’t exist she would get bored and leave. Unfortunately, after five steps the angel stepped in front of him, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. “I’m not letting you go after him by yourself,” she stated.

He mirrored her stance. “And why not?”

“Well let’s list off the reasons, shall we? One, I don’t trust you, especially being alone with that angel--”

“--MY angel, you mean.”

“Two, you’re weak and injured. You barely managed to fight me off, and I’m just one monster--”

“Fuck you, I was trying to take Sans back from you--”

“--And three, and most important of all, there are a lot of demons out there, who are all going to want to take that little angel. You’re going to need someone to go with you, and watch your back.”

“That’s you? You’re coming with me?”

“Yeah, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Papyrus looked the angel up and down as he considered her words. He could use some help, he guessed, but from her, an angel? There was no way he would willingly go along with her anywhere, his pride wouldn’t allow it! Ugh, but… “How about a temporary truce until we find Sans?” He said finally. “We’ll work together to find him, and then after we have him in our possession again we go back to hating each other.”

“Sure, works for me.” The angel stuck out her hand towards Papyrus. “Name’s Undyne, usually I would say nice to meet you but…”

“...There nothing nice about this at all,” Papyrus agreed. “My name’s Papyrus, now let’s go find Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. Edgeberry - Drabble Scrabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue confronts Edge on his recent stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Alysswonders, who was one of the winners of the Drabble Scrabble a group of friends and I did for Atlantale <3 They wanted an [ Edgeberry drabble ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/171736158485/drabble-scrabble-fic-winner-2) with Edge being envious of and lusting after Blue's buff body!
> 
> Tags: Full Ectobodies, Allusions to public sex, pining, Buff!Blue

It all started when Edge accidentally ran into Blue after a shower.

It was early in the morning, much too early for either of their brothers to be awake, when Edge had decided to get in a quick run. It had been far, far too long since he had a chance to really exert himself since he and Red had been pulled into what they started calling the ‘Swap’ universe, and after a bit of exploring he had dubbed it safe enough to let down his guard. So he put on his armor, zipped up his boots, and took off for a quick run around the forest.

Apparently, he had been more out of shape than he thought, because when he reached the house again his legs felt like they were going to collapse under his weight, and he knew that if he had lungs he’d be huffing from exertion. Deciding that maybe a shower would be in order (even though skeletons didn’t sweat, he DID like feeling clean after all), Edge headed for the bathroom, only to find that it was locked. When he began to contemplate what to do the bathroom door had opened, revealing the smaller Swap brother, Blue.

“OH, SORRY EDGE, I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE! DID YOU NEED THE BATHROOM?”

Edge had opened his mouth to answer, or maybe it was to denounce the stupid nickname they gave him, but he was silenced with the appearance of Blue’s naked torso. He had his ecto-body summoned, which was a pretty normal thing for them to do off and on, but Edge hadn’t known how... _buff_ Blue actually was. Edge’s eye-lights roamed from Blue’s muscled arms over to his chiseled chest, tongue quickly forming in his jaw as he mapped out all the possible ways Blue could restrain him, and instead of feeling threatened Edge had found that he _wanted_ to be held down by Blue. He got so caught up in his imagination that he forgot Blue was still waiting for an answer and had quickly sputtered out something before running off.

That encounter had been the start of his obsession with Blue’s muscles, and Edge had practically gone out of his way every day for just a chance to see Blue’s ecto-body in action. He peeked out of his bedroom door everytime he knew Blue was in the shower, he tagged along to sparring lessons with Alphys, and once or twice had even ‘accidentally’ spilled food on Blue’s shirt to try and force him to change. However, nothing had worked, and none of his attempts actually resulted in seeing the sweet flesh he craved.

One day while Edge had been strategizing out new ways to handle his obsession, Blue approached him with a request for a sparring session alone, and so they headed out into the woods together.

Edge was more than a little confused, why had Blue asked him to train together? While he was an accomplished monster in the guard back in his universe, he and Blue couldn't have been more opposite in terms of ability. While he trained with evasion and speed in mind, Blue trained for strength and stamina. Even if he wanted to give tips and advice, both of them knew it would be a useless endeavor. _So why had Blue invited him out here?_

“EDGE, I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I DIDN'T ASK YOU OUT HERE TO TRAIN.” Blue stated, wringing his gloved hands nervously. “I’VE NOTICED THAT LATELY YOU'VE BEEN... WATCHING ME.”

Edge gulped, cheekbones flushing in embarrassment. “You noticed?”

Blue laughed lightly, the corners of his grin twitching up as he took a few steps towards him. Edge retreated backward from the sudden intense gaze leveled on him, doing only when he found he had backed up into a tree. Summoning his ecto-body, Blue slammed a hand against the bark inches away from Edge’s face, displaying the rippling muscles that had captured his interest from the start. “IT'S REALLY HARD NOT TO NOTICE THE WAY YOU SALIVATE OVER ME. ”

“I do not salivate!” Edge protested, despite the ectoplasm dripping from his tongue over the side of his teeth as he stared at the flesh before him. Blue moved his other hand down, lifting the edge of his shirt to display his abdomen, and Edge couldn't help the breathless sigh that slid past his teeth.

“YOU KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO TOUCH ME ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK. I FIND YOU RATHER ATTRACTIVE, AND WOULD LOVE TO GET TO KNOW YOU IN A MORE--“ Blue opened his mouth, running his tongue over his sharp canine seductively-- “INTIMATE SETTING.”

Edge felt his SOUL speed up in his ribcage as Blue’s face crept closer to his, and when their teeth touched he couldn't stop himself from moaning into the connection, deepening the kiss as his hands reached out to run over the thick set of muscles that made up Blue’s back. _God, it felt just as perfect as he thought it would._

Blue broke the kiss, placing one last peck on Edge’s nasal bone before pulling away. Edge took in his flushed cheeks and heart-shaped eye-lights, knowing that he must've been in a similar state. Somewhere during the kiss, his ecto-flesh had been summoned, and he could feel Blue’s gaze wander over his body in interest.

“How about we go back to the house and uh…get to know each other better?” Edge suggested in a sultry voice.

“HMM, THERE'S NO NEED, NO ONE WILL COME AROUND THIS AREA, SO LET'S HAVE A LITTLE FUN HERE.”

Before Edge could comment on the adventurous idea, Blue’s mouth was back on his, and Edge quickly allowed himself be swept up into the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	3. Kustard - Drabble Scrabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loses his temper and learns something new about his rough counterpart, Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for [@nsfwsinningsans](https://tmblr.co/m06u9E6l7-qwY1iYeHintqQ)! <3 They requested a [ drabble ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/172925529957/drabble-scrabble-fic-winner-3) based around and continuing [this kustard comic](http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/163846371961/cheztnuts-when-u-kink-shame-yourself), and who am I to resist them?
> 
> Pairing: Kustard
> 
> Tags: Dubcon, Choking/asphyxiation (calling it breathplay here), Ecto-genitalia mentioned (tongue, penis)

He never should’ve invited Red into his lab.

Sans thought that it would be a godsend having his alternate accidentally end up in his universe; maybe he would be able to help him look over Gaster’s old notes. They always said two heads were better than one, and what better head to work with than one similar to his own? It seemed that asking for a little assistance was more than a fair compromise for letting Red stay in his house, eat his food, wear his clothes, cause all sorts of problems in town with his need to flaunt his power, etc etc. The only problem was that he didn’t realize how god. damn. frustrating the other was.

Instead of actually looking through the documents like Sans had asked him to do, his sharp-toothed counterpart had decided to loudly complain about the inefficiency of the lighting system in the lab that Sans painstakingly put in with his own two hands, and while Sans was too busy trying to calm himself down from that he didn’t even detect Red poking around on his desk. When he finally got his emotions to a stable enough state to talk, he noticed a handful of papers fisted in the other’s hand: his papers, filled with calculations for a replica universal machine that he hoped might reach further out into the multiverse than the current one did.

“oh my god, yer think that _this_ is gonna work?” Red guffawed, releasing the papers with a wave of the hand. “try again, sans.”

Sans watched his work, months of effort that he scribbled into every available margin, flutter to the floor in a haphazard heap, and maybe that was the catalyst that caused him to lunge toward the other skeleton in a rage, literally and figuratively seeing red as he tackled the skeleton to the ground. He bared his fangs with a growl as his phalanges found purchase around the slim cervical vertebrae and he squeezed, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to properly strangle Red; they didn’t have lungs or anything else of the sort so it was a wholly ineffective way to kill a skeleton monster. There must have been some sort of primal urge that forced him to grab at Red’s neck instead of anywhere else more damaging, or maybe an innate sense as to not kill him over a few insults.

Perhaps taking out his frustration in a tangible way against the other was his coping measure. Sans never thought of himself as a violent monster, a jokester at best and a lazy sack at worst, but apparently, he had just never been pushed far enough before.

In any case, Sans figured that Red would react in a typical matter suiting the situation: struggling, snarling, biting, fighting, some odd conglomeration of all of the above, but he never, never in all of his years, expected a fucking moan to come out of Red’s open jaw.

_What the fuck?_

He looked down at Red, finally gaining enough clarity back from his frenzied state of rage to take in the other’s state. Red’s face was flushed with red magic, ectoplasmic tongue partly hanging out between his sharp fangs and eye-lights rolled partially back into his lidded sockets.

The sight was...a little confusing to Sans, to be honest. Why would Red be reacting in such a way to Sans’ hand around his throat? It wasn’t like he was stroking him lewdly or anything, and did the act of squeezing even do anything for sensitive bones? He supposed that maybe there was some magic holding all the vertebrae in place there, but he wasn’t stimulating it in any particular way, was he?

Curiosity winning out over everything else, Sans watched Red’s expression as he pressed the palm of his hand further down. As he expected, Red let out another quiet groan, arching his head back and exposing more of his neck to Sans. He narrowed his sockets as he looked closer, noting the trace amounts of translucent magic running between each ridge and along the column. Huh, interesting. He kind of wanted to get a better look so Sans went to move forward, noticing too late that his knee was on a crash course with Red’s pelvis.

“fffuuuuckkk,” Red let out a sharp gasp when they collided, breath stuttering as Sans realized that instead of hitting solid bone he had hit something softer, fleshier even…

Wait.

“are you...getting off to this?” He asked incredulously.

Fluttering his sockets open, Red trained his fuzzy gaze on Sans, teeth closing in a lazy, fanged grin. “fuck yeah i am. if i knew yer were this kinky i would’ve propositioned yer earlier.”

Sans flushed slightly at Red’s tone, forcing out a cough to keep his voice even and conceal his nervousness. “not sure what you mean, buddy.”

“yer know, breathplay.”

The term didn’t sound familiar at all to Sans, but from the way Red said it he was sure that it was sexual in nature. A nagging thought at the back of his mind reminded him that his knee was still firmly pressed against Red’s hard on, but he couldn’t find it in him to get his body to move. Even though he was sure he didn’t change his expression, Red saw something in his visage that made his eye-lights go wide in realization. “yer don’t even know what yer doing,” he stated.

“i didn’t say that,” Sans replied quickly, intent on getting off of Red and de-escalating the situation but Red already sprung into action and pressed his legs closed tightly around Sans’ own. His hands grabbed onto Sans’ wrists, keeping him pinned in the position. He grinned widely up at Sans, teeth suddenly looking a lot more sinister than they did a minute ago.

“yer know,” Red began as he rubbed his thumbs over Sans’ palm leisurely, “i can tell yer like to learn. i can teach yer all about breath play.”

“y-yeah?”

“yea. yer can blow off some of that steam in yer system, and i can blow off too, in a manner o’ speakin’.”

Sans gulped, blush fully overtaking his skull. Red wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore, he definitely was propositioning Sans for sex! Despite his mind instantly voting no to Red’s idea his body had other ideas, sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine to settle in his pelvic cavity and stirring his latent magic there. Red was vile and disgusting but...Sans was a little curious as to what it would be like to actually fuck a clone of himself. He looked Red up and down, indecision on the forefront of his mind.

“damn sans, yer thinkin’ too hard about this,” Red interrupted, pulling Sans’ hands so that they dug in deeper. His breath started to catch and the red blush that Sans was starting to like made its way back to his skull. “just let go and enjoy, okay?”

Between the debauched look on Red’s face and his cock twitching wildly against Sans’ leg in his pants, Sans found his magic had manifested itself in his pelvis, and what else could he do at this point but agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
